


机械之美

by gattoindex



Series: Human POV [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex





	机械之美

当那个风尘仆仆的年轻女子来到旧车场的时候，凯德以为她只是开错路了。他从架子边探出身，“这儿不卖车，而且——”他看了看她开的车，“你的车应该也不需要修理。”

“我找一个人。”蜜色皮肤的女子停车问道，“伊戈尔，凯德•伊戈尔。”

“他不在。你是谁？”他知道有些部门在找他，所以不会轻易暴露身份。

“米凯拉，米凯拉•贝恩斯。”她很坦率的回答，“我想你就是凯德•伊戈尔。他们在哪儿？”

“什么他们？”凯德警觉地问道。

“变形金刚。不——”她挤进窝棚，根本没在乎主人是不是容许，“别否认。我知道他们在这里，我跟踪相关的线索很久了。而且我有一些设备，距离符合标准的话，可以感应到他们的信号。”

“这只是个回收拆解旧车的地方，没什么……”

“这样处理的确可以，”她打断了凯德，指着摊在桌上的图纸，“马上就能恢复动力，重新投入战斗。但只能算是应急处置，如果保留这种接线状态，以后再遇到长时间作战，次级传动轴持续高温的话，会造成火种舱的轻微震颤——非常轻微，对一般变形金刚也没有影响，但对另一些，那些通过机体能量循环系统给手持兵器充能的，就会有问题。”她抬头看着凯德，“你的维修方法，来自人类对发动机和电子设备的知识，以及——变形金刚的战场急救术，他们自己多少都会一点儿的。”

“你怎么知道……”凯德怀疑地看着她，除了他之外还对变形金刚的机体如此熟悉的——要么是KSI的技术人员，要么是当初第七区的工程师。

“我的知识来自于他们的医生，变形金刚自己的医生。”米凯拉回答，她的声音变得很轻，“救护车……”

“那个监控视频里的！”凯德想起来了，而且后来他还在KSI看到过叫这名字的变形金刚尸体，擎天柱说是他最老的朋友。

“是的，我知道……他们杀了他。不止他，他们还杀了很多个。”

“你到底是谁？”

“我不是敌人，也不是告密者。”她说，“我认识擎天柱、大黄蜂……还有其他一些，很多年前就认识了，在他们刚刚来到地球的时候。他们现在还剩多少？”

“那你应该去问中情局，或者去KSI的仓库里点个数什么的。”

“我知道KSI，我研究过他们的技术。那种变形方式……他们不懂，完全不理解。”她皱皱眉，“那不仅仅是部件的分散和重组，不是简单的从一种形态改变为另一种。那是——齿轮的歌唱，引擎与传动轴的交响乐……那是机械之神的杰作，人类永远无法模仿。”她的同类，脆弱的躯体，庞大的野心，总想掌控超越自身的东西。

现在，凯德有点相信她了。“等在这儿。”他说。

一辆科迈罗朝她开来。

米凯拉盘腿坐在地上，看着大黄蜂变形。她喜欢看他们变形——机体展开、部件移动、伸缩旋转……每一次，她都深深为此着迷。Sam并不重要，男人都不重要，这些异星的机械生命体，他们才是唯一抓住她全部目光的存在，如此不可思议、美丽夺目。

“米凯拉。”电子音拼凑出的句子。  
“Bee”她朝他挥手微笑，如同久别的友人。  
“Sam去哪儿了？”  
“我们分手了，我不知道他现在在哪儿——我也不关心。”  
“什么是‘分手’？”  
“如果两个人类看待事物的观点有了分歧，他们就会分开，不见面，还有……通讯屏蔽。”

大黄蜂的发声器还是坏的。是的，人类没法修这个，起码没法按塞伯坦的方式修好，除非有塞伯坦原产的配件。发声器、光学镜、电子脑、火种舱——这些让他们有智慧，有灵魂的部分都是如此。

凯德走了过来，“你到这里来是打算做什么呢？”

“我来修理他们。”她站起来，转身看着中年男子，“用他们的修复技术。只要我能找到的，我都会把他们修好。我不在乎汽车人还是霸天虎。”她的声音里有着一种与年龄不相称的冷酷，“人类不值得信任，也不值得拯救。我会修好他们，让他们可以回家。”

还有，如果可能的话，她想要跟着他们离开地球，离开脆弱多疑，却又忘恩负义、心胸狭隘、唯利是图的同类。她想去塞伯坦——那个至美的机械世界。


End file.
